


Classy Calderics Guide

by classycaldericguides



Category: Calderics, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Fashion & Couture, Guides, Other, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycaldericguides/pseuds/classycaldericguides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Classy Calderics Guide, your #1 source for Calderics who want to be classy, fabulous young ladies. Here you will find a personal, modern guide for a classy look and lifestyle, inspired by the lovely Eleanor Calder. Disclaimer: in no way are we telling our followers to be exactly like Eleanor. People send in requests for inspiration, and we write them. What our followers choose to do with this information is up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these guides, I am simply posting them here so people may download them, and since unfortunately there will not be any more more guides but people might want to be able to still read the current guides. Classy Calderics Guide is owned and run by [Krynn](http://collldcofffee.tumblr.com/), [Adia](http://lovarry.tumblr.com/), [Megan](http://lovelyreckless.tumblr.com/), [Catarina](http://bottomofmyocean.tumblr.com/), and [Rachel](http://rachellikesclothes.tumblr.com/). All credit for these guides goes to them and their official Tumblr for Classy Calderics Guide where you can still go to [here](http://classycaldericsguide.tumblr.com/).


	2. Hair

                                                  

Eleanor is widely adored for her hair. There are thousands of blogs about it. It’s not that difficult to get your own hair to be as fabulous as Eleanor’s. Read on to find out how.

**THE CUT**

Eleanor’s hair is usually set into a middle part with long, flowing layers. There are basically about four layers in her hair. The bangs, two layers, and the tips. This easy style makes all textures look amazing - Eleanor likes to wear her hair wavy, but also has worn it very curly, pin straight, and blown out, and all looks are flattering.

Eleanor’s hair is quite long and you may not have the same length as hers, but getting your hair cute like hers now will train your hair as it grows to the length you want.

**THE COLOR**

Eleanor’s hair is naturally chocolate brown, which is how she likes to keep it. Recently she has been dying the tips of her hair to a shade of caramel, following the ever popular ombre trend. If you don’t have naturally brown hair, considering dying it. If you do, please don’t forget to start filling in your eyebrows to match your new hair color, or you might look odd.

I have found this image to show to your hair stylist to achieve Eleanor’s cut and color:

                                             

**THE PRODUCTS**

Eleanor’s day-to-day hair is pretty low-maintenance. It’s been confirmed that she uses [Bumble & Bumble Surf Spray](http://www.sephora.com/surf-spray-P280513?skuId=1270776), available at Sephora and through the Bumble & Bumble online store. If you feel like that spray is out of your budget, try [Not Your Mother’s Sea Salt Spray](http://www.ulta.com/ulta/browse/productDetail.jsp?productId=xlsImpprod3120617), available at Ulta and WalMart.

To curl her hair, Eleanor uses the [BaByliss Curling Wand](http://www.babyliss.co.uk/stylers/curling-wand/) for lose, flowing waves or bouncing curls. The trick is how much hair is used per curl. The more hair used in one section, the bigger and looser the curl

**TIPS**

  * For stronger hair that grows faster, considering taking vitamins. The best vitamins for hair growth are biotin and keratin, but you can also take a multi-vitamin designed for ultimate hair, nail, and skin. I recommend taking three capsules a day of [Spring Valley Hair, Skin, and Nails ](http://www.amazon.com/Nails-Collagen-Support-Vitamins-count/dp/B00238DI9W)vitamins for your best hair ever.  **  
**
  * Avoid daily heat styling, and use proper heat protection. Applying heat directly to your hair every day will make it thin, brittle, and prone to breakage. To protect your hair, use [Bumble & Bumble Does It All Spray](http://www.bumbleandbumble.com/product/73/193/Products/Styling/Sprays/does-it-all-styling-spray/index.tmpl) before using a blow-dryer, flat iron, or curling iron/wand. Also, most blow-dryers have a “cool” setting that uses cold air to dry your hair instead of hot. This method not only saves your vulnerable wet hair from heat and breakage, but also gives you a nice shine.
  * Do not use any ponytails or hair grips that have metal or plastic on them. These will tear your hair. Look for soft-grip ponytail holders, or even scrunchies and steer away from rubber bands at all costs.
  * Hairspray is your friend. Use it to lock in any style you create and hold curls all day long. Don’t use too much though, or you’ll end up with crunchy, stiff hair.




	3. Makeup

                                               

Eleanor prefers a natural look with her makeup. She has only been seen once with heavy makeup, and it was only for Halloween. So how do you get this parent-friendly, easy, pretty makeup? Well, let me tell you!

The trick to Eleanor’s makeup is to enhance your natural features. This is not the time to contour, wear colorful eyeshadow, or experiment with glitter. She uses liquid foundation, concealer, and matching powder all over her face to even out her skin tone and hide blemishes, and blush on her cheekbones to give herself a rosy glow. Occasionally she fills in her eyebrows with a brow pencil to make them dark and more defined. For her eyes, she simply likes to use a volumizing mascara.All of this and more are described perfectly by [Tanya Burr](http://www.tanyaburr.co.uk/?blog=) in [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzIH1iydhz8) video.

 

 


	4. Posing for Pictures

Everyone wants to look their best in photos, especially now since school is resuming and that means school photos, yearbook candids, and more frequent party photo-ops. Eleanor demonstrates the perfect pose for cute photos you actually want to be tagged in on Facebook.

**THE SELFIE**

                                                      

Whenever Eleanor posts a picture of herself, she usually smiles with her mouth open or closed, and looks straight at the camera. She likes to wear her cutest clothes or accessories, especially for holidays, like this Christmas photo she posted on Instagram. This is also a good thing to remember when taking your yearbook photo, which is not the time to practice your “smize”. Please, whatever you do, do not take a selfie in a swimsuit, revealing top, or a duckface. See more on that later.

**THE GROUP SHOT**

                                                        

Eleanor loves to goof around with her friends, and she usually pulls a silly pose or funny face when asked for a picture. This is the only time you should do a duck face. It’s a known fact that Eleanor drinks, and if she’s at a party she’s usually got a cup in her hand during a photo. If you’ve got a cup in your hand, remember to hold it out and away from your outfit.

**THE COUPLE SHOT  
**

                                                         

When Eleanor’s taking a photo with Louis, she prefers to angle her lower body towards him with her upper body leaning out, and to keep herself close to him. Not only does this display the love they have for each other, it also slims her silhouette. Taking a photo of you and your boyfriend is your choice and does not make you a slut, but please, no tongue. Save the real kisses for moments when you can put the camera down. Don’t forget to smile!

**THEME PARTIES**

Eleanor recently attended a barn dance-themed party with her friends (pictures here with Max Hurd and an unknown man) and had a blast. In this photos and all the other photos from the night, Eleanor is hamming it up for the camera. Don’t be afraid to do crazy poses with your friends at a party - you’ll have so much fun looking back at the pictures!

**THE FULL-BODY SHOT**

****

A very flattering pose when your full body is being photographed is to put most of your weight on one hip, slightly angle yourself to that side, and slightly stick your leg out, as Eleanor is pictured above. This slims your silhouette and is more appealing to the eye than just standing straight. Another flattering pose is displayed by Eleanor’s friend in this photo. Turn completely or almost completely to the side and look at the camera over your shoulder. Placing a hand on your hip also is a popular pose. Don’t forget a smile!


	5. Fitness

                                                       

Girls, let’s face it. Eleanor is _really_ skinny. She always has been. Yes, she has lost a noticeable amount of weight in the most recent years, but let’s consider facts: She used to be a huge partier and drank a lot of alcohol. Since then, Eleanor has cleaned up her act, and got even smaller.

This post is not about crash diets or any type of starvation. This post is about getting FIT. So let’s begin.

**EXERCISE**

Exercise will do wonders for your body. Not is it the best way to shed unwanted fat, but you can also tone your phones for a sleek, strong look. The best way to shed fat is through cardio. Cardio includes any amount of physical activity over an extended period of time, such as running, swimming, jumping rope, walking, dancing, etc. It’s been confirmed that Eleanor does the [Call Me Maybe Squat Challenge](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDpB8pWEjhk) for her toned legs and butt (and it’s also her favorite song). Work out for at least a half an hour every day, and give yourself two days of complete rest (spread those out, don’t do two rest days in a row). You should start seeing results in two weeks to a month,depending on the intensity of your workouts.

For personalized advice on working out and dieting, please go to [thegfclubslimdown](http://thegfclubslimdown.tumblr.com/) \- the best fitness blog inspired by Eleanor, Danielle Peazer, and Perrie Edwards.

**BODY TYPE**

                                                            

Eleanor is infamous in the One Direction fandom and on Tumblr for her thigh gap. I just want to take this time to remind everyone that a thigh gap is not an indicator of health or beauty - it has to do with how your hips are aligned. Girls with wide-set hips have a much easier time obtaining thigh gaps or being born with one than their smaller hipped counterparts. IT’S OKAY TO NOT HAVE A THIGH  GAP. Some people, try as they might, simply cannot maintain a healthy weight and achieve one. DO NOT STARVE YOURSELF FOR A THIGH GAP.

To _tone_ your inner thighs, do the following exercises four times a day:

40 single leg raises (20 each leg)

40 inner thigh lifts (20 each leg)

40 froggers

40 sideways scissors


	6. Diet

                                                

Contrary to popular belief, “diet” does not always means limiting food to lose weight. Your diet is your everyday eating habits. We can assume by looking at Eleanor that she’s a pretty healthy eater. Eating healthy foods packed with nutrients can fill you up, energize you, and help keep the pounds off. Junk food will, basically, do the opposite.

**WHAT TO EAT:**

No matter how hard you work out, you’re simply not going to be healthy if you’re eating pizza and ice cream every day, and reaching for a soda multiple times a day. Consider completely cutting down obviously unhealthy foods out of your diet for a while, or at least cutting back your portion sizes. A small coffee-cup full of ice cream is just as good as a big bowl, and you won’t have to worry so much about the calories.

Some of the best food you can eat are:

  * yogurt (bonus points if it’s low-fat and/or with real fruit)
  * carrots
  * eggs (switch your breakfast bagel or other bread with two scrambled eggs, you’ll be more full)
  * salad (skip the heavy dressing. ex: ranch, Caesar, etc.)
  * pears (eat as snack, even better for you than apples)
  * cinnamon (sprinkle onto rice cakes or oatmeal, it’ll help your digestion move quicker)
  * peanuts (for a snack, but don’t go eat a whole jar)
  * bananas (helps absorb calcium)
  * green tea (revs up your metabolism, drink one cup in the morning)



Mix these super foods into your everyday diet and watch the pounds start to shed. With exercise, you’ll see results in about a month. Don’t forget to drink water!

The most important thing to remember is to NEVER STARVE YOURSELF! Depriving your body of the nutrients it needs to survive will cause severe health problems, and it’s not even guranteed to make you lose weight. Your metabolism slows, trying to absorb everything it can from anything it can. Please, please, please, always remember to eat three meals every day!

For more diet, weight loss, and exercise tips, please check out The [Girlfriend Club Slim Down](http://thegfclubslimdown.tumblr.com/).


	7. Studying

                                                  

Eleanor is currently studying at the University of Manchester, where she has a double major of Political Science and Sociology. The University of Manchester is one of the top universities in the world, and is very difficult to get into. Eleanor was accepted into the school, obviously, and she did it by studying hard and getting good grades.

**TIPS**

While studying is not really the way anyone would like to spend their time, it has to be done. As pictured above, Eleanor prefers to do her studying while listening to music at the library. Find a quiet place with minimal distractions where you can give your undivided attention to your work.

While tests and quizzes weigh more on your overall class grade than homework, that’s not an excuse to not do it. Completing and turning in assignments every day will bring you grade up, and you’ll understand the material better. Better understanding = better test scores = happier you!

Take advanced classes, if you can. AP and Honors courses weigh more on your GPA than the basic level of the same subject. Talk to your counselor and see if they think it’s in your best interest to move up.

Please don’t procrastinate on big projects, because that will leave you frazzled the day before it’s due, and your final product won’t be as good as it could be. Plan to have everything finished at least two days before it’s actually due, and then go over it as much as you can for the best possible result.


	8. Eating/Drinking

When out with family or friends, you’re presented a whole new world of choices for food and drink. Here are some of Eleanor’s favorite restaurants and things she likes to eat with her friends.

**STARBUCKS**

****

Every fan of Eleanor knows the girl loves her Starbucks coffee. She’s been seen multiple times with the famous beverage, and I’d bet money the girl’s got a gold membership card. Her usual purchases are the white chocolate mocha frapuccino with no whip cream (those watching their weight can even opt for the nonfat milk, no whip cream option) and the toffee nut latte. Recently in Montreal, she drank a caramel frapuccino with no whip. For those wondering, Louis prefers the java chocolate chip frapuccino or the mocha cookie crumble frapuccino.

**TEA**

                                                          

Eleanor is pictured here with her good friend Max Hurd drinking bubble tea. Eleanor loves tea and drinks it quite often. She and Louis share such a passion for the beverage, that Louis actually played for his old football (Americans, that’s soccer) team called Yorkshire Tea, and the pair joined Louis’ mum and stepdad on the Yorkshire Tea train, where Eleanor admitted she’s a “tiffy” - she prefers to pour tea in her cup before milk.

                                                          

**DIET COKE**

****

Eleanor just loves that you can buy a bottle of Diet Coke with her name on it! This is her favorite soda, and good news for those girls watching their weight - it’s 0 calories.

**FAST FOOD**

****

Eleanor was out on the town with her good friend Danielle Peazer (ex-girlfriend of One Direction’s Liam Payne) when she posted this photo of their meal - bubbledogs (hot dogs) with ketchup, potato cruchies (tater tots), and red wine. Seems like an odd combination, but hey, they enjoyed it! It’s also been said that Eleanor loves McNuggets from McDonald’s.

While there are obviously more things that Eleanor likes to eat/drink while out, these are quite a good idea of her favorite indulgences. Remember not to have all of this every day, or you might get sick/gain weight.


End file.
